


Pets at the Compound

by Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Service Dogs, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes
Summary: “You’re coming with us Tony?” Steve sighed. Tony nodded his head.“Yep, now I’ve already asked Friday to look up the nearest animal shelter...” that’s as far as Tony got.“Animal Shelter?!” Bucky cried. “I’m gonna get a pet?” Steve turned towards Bucky with a blank stare on his face.“This is awesome! This is amazing!” Bucky continued.“The psychiatrist says you need a service animal... so... surprise!” Steve said. “You need to keep better secrets Tony,” Steve sighed, looking into the rear-view mirror at Tony. He shrugged and slouched in the seat.





	Pets at the Compound

Pets at the Compound

“Where are we going Steve?” Bucky asked. Steve stopped at the driver door of the car and looked up at his best pal, a large smile plastered onto his face.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday,” Steve said. Bucky held his hands up in confusion.

“Ok, ya, so? I’ve had a hundred of those already, what’s the point?” Bucky asked Steve.

“It’s you first birthday with us since 1943,” Steve said. “C’mon, let’s get you a present,” Steve opened the car door and hopped in. He put the key in the ignition and the car started, Steve motioned for Bucky to come. Bucky walked to the car and carefully opened the door.

“Buckle up Buck,” Steve said when Bucky was inside.

“Roger that Rogers,” Bucky responded.

“So that’s how you guys remind each other to buckle in,” Steve honked the horn and Bucky jumped.

“Fuck!” Bucky yelled. The two look at the backseat to see Tony sitting there in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

“Watch your language Robo-cop!” Tony said. Bucky turned back to the front of the car.

“You’re coming with us Tony?” Steve sighed. Tony nodded his head.

“Yep, now I’ve already asked Friday to look up the nearest animal shelter...” that’s as far as Tony got.

“Animal Shelter?!” Bucky cried. “I’m gonna get a pet?” Steve turned towards Bucky with a blank stare on his face.

“This is awesome! This is amazing!” Bucky continued.

“The psychiatrist says you need a service animal... so... surprise!” Steve said. “You need to keep better secrets Tony,” Steve sighed, looking into the rear-view mirror at Tony. He shrugged and slouched in the seat.

“Are we gonna go? I really want to see the animals,” Tony said. The car sped off to town.

 

“We’re here!” Steve announced to the car. Tony instantly looked up out the window at the building they were parking at.

“This is it?” Tony said flatly. “Friday, let’s get a fund together to upgrade 100 Animal Shelters in each state,” Tony said. Steve parked the car and opened the door. Bucky was giddy with excitement, he was bouncing in the seat. As he reached for the door, Steve stopped him.

“You remember what happened last time, Buck?” Steve reminded Bucky. Last time Bucky was excited and in a car, he ripped the door off its hinges. Bucky stopped and put his hand in his lap, his excitement hadn’t receded though, and by the time Steve had the door open, Bucky was bouncing again.

The three of them entered the animal shelter, the woman behind the counter looked up and instantly gasped.

“You’re Tony Stark!” She gasped, pointing at Tony. Tony smiled and nodded, welcoming the attention from the receptionist. Steve put his hand down on the counter, and the woman’s attention turned away from Tony to Steve.

“We’re looking for a pet for my friend here,” Steve said, motioning to Bucky, who was looking around the waiting room.

“Where are the dogs?” Bucky asked. The woman put a bunch of keys on the counter and pointed to a door.

“In there,” she said. “Now Mr. Stark...” she continued to talk with Tony, while Steve and Bucky walked to the door.

“Back then,” Bucky said, “Shelters were one room, and the front desk was more of a tall wooden crate,” Steve looked at Bucky and smirked. He opened the door and the waiting room erupted with barks. Steve and Bucky stepped into the room and closed the door behind them, taking in the staggering number of cages with one dog each.

“Holy shit that’s a lot of dogs,” Steve said.

“Holy shit your language sucks,” Bucky responded. Steve gave Bucky a look.

“Let’s just find you a dog,” Steve said. They started to look around the cages, looking at the different dogs.

“Hey, look at this one,” Bucky said, pointing to a small Pomeranian. Steve sorted through the keys and grabbed one.

“Steve, what are you doing?” Bucky asked. Steve was inserting the key into the lock and opened the door for the little dog. The dog bounced out of the cage in a flurry of fur and excitement. It circled around Bucky’s feet a few times before sitting in front of him and looking up. Bucky smiled at the dog and it barked playfully.

“The paperwork says she’s two years old, her name is Fauna, and she was found at a drug addict’s house,” Steve said, scrutinizing the laminated paperwork hanging on the side of the cage. Fauna sniffed Bucky’s feet and then walked to Steve.

“She’s a little small,” Steve said, as Fauna jumped around Steve excitedly.

“Get her,” Bucky said. Steve looked at Bucky with confusion. “For Natasha, she’s perfect,” Steve nodded and closed the door to Fauna’s kennel, she followed Steve and Bucky as they looked for other dogs.

“Buck, what about this one,” Steve said, pointing to a kennel. In the kennel, there was a Golden Retriever wagging its tail and waiting at the door. Steve opened the door to the kennel and the dog flew out of the space onto Bucky, tackling him.

“Heel! Heel!” Bucky laughed as the dog gave him kisses and wagged his tail. When Bucky said heel, the dog instantly got off Bucky and gently helped him up. Bucky was smiling at the dog as he dusted himself off.

“What’s the status on this one?” Bucky asked. Steve looked at the information on the dog’s kennel.

“His name in Quinn, four years old, and he was a service dog, his owner died of old age,” Steve read. “Quinn’s owner was a WWII veteran who suffered from PTSD, and when the man passed, his family didn’t want to keep Quinn,” Steve looked over at Bucky, to see him sitting on the floor with Quinn next to him. Bucky held out his metal hand to Quinn, he sniffed it, then laid his head in Bucky’s hand.

“He’s perfect,” Bucky said. Steve looked over Quinn’s paperwork one more time.

“I’m not so sure, it says here that he has to be adopted with another dog named... Barley,” Steve said. Bucky looked up at Steve.

“Y’know... you should have a dog too,” Bucky said. “Give me the keys, we’re adopting Barley,” Bucky added. Steve sighed and threw Bucky the keys and told him the kennel that Barley was in. They walked to Barley’s kennel, two dogs in tow.

When Bucky got to Barley’s kennel, he didn’t hesitate when unlocked the door. Out of the shadows, a Pit Bull hobbled out of the kennel on three paws. He was missing his front left paw, and when Barley walked out of the kennel, Quinn ran up beside him to help.

“We’re adopting him,” Bucky decided. Steve didn’t argue, he really liked Barley. He liked the way Barley smiled at Steve when he squatted down next to him and scratched his head.

They all walked out of the room to see Tony with two cats in his arms, signing papers for the receptionist.

“What the hell, Tony,” Steve said. Tony looked over at Steve and Bucky, then at the three dogs that were following them.

“So, you guys can get three dogs, but I can’t get a cat? That’s messed up Steve,” Tony responded.

“You have two cats,” Bucky said. Tony looked at his arms and the two cats meowing at him.

“One of them is for Wanda,” Tony said. Barley hobbled out behind Steve and the receptionist smiled.

“I’m so glad you guys are adopting Barley and Quinn, they’re a great pair,” she said to Steve. Steve looked at Bucky, who smiled.

“He’ll need a prosthetic,” Tony said.

“He will,” Bucky responded, “I’m assuming you’ll make him a matching one,” the receptionist looked from Tony to Bucky.

“Matching?” She asked. Bucky turned bright pink, remembering that he had a sweatshirt on and that his hand was in his pocket.

“Yep, matching,” Tony said, walking towards Bucky. He tried to pull Bucky’s hand out of his pocket but couldn’t get it to budge.

“No, Tony. That’s enough,” Steve said. “Can we just adopt the animals?” He added. The receptionist grabbed a few pieces of paper and put them in front of Steve.

“If you could sign these papers, then you’ll be on your way,” she said. Minutes later, Steve had signed all the papers she gave them and the three of them were walking out of the shelter with three dogs and two cats.

“Now, we need to go to the pet store,” Bucky said. Steve agreed. They sped off to the nearest pet shop with a car full of animals.


End file.
